<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Khonjin is pregnant (I'm sorry, grandma) by anonymous_cretin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031827">Khonjin is pregnant (I'm sorry, grandma)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_cretin/pseuds/anonymous_cretin'>anonymous_cretin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Khonjin House (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, brief angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_cretin/pseuds/anonymous_cretin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khonjin's having a tough day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gay Spaghetti Chef/Khonjin (Khonjin House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He left the oven on.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a pregnancy fetish fanfiction, although it has some humor. But, let me warn you: there have been times I read through an explicit fanfiction like a car wreck I couldn't look away from and afterward regretted it staining my memory. This is one of those. If this isn't your fetish, it will ruin your life. No one should read this.</p><p>This takes place in an AU where Khonjin has some inexplicable supernatural powers to mess with Gino, but doesn’t have godly powers over all things in this world since otherwise none of this could have happened. It’s also an AU where he has an actual personality and inner thoughts instead of being only chaos incarnate. I’m not sure if this is even a FANfiction at this point, given the concept of Khonjin House fanfictions is an oxymoron, if you think about it. I'm already working on all the rest of the story, you'll just have to wait until they're up to my standard.</p><p>And you're going to have to imagine yourself Gay Spaghetti Chef speaking in that accent, because Hell if I'm going to write it. I mean, I will write this other trash, but not that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Khonjin, you’re fucking disgusting. Every day now you’re coming into my pizzeria eating the greasiest shit, acting like a total asshole to all my customers. Now look at you, fat fuck." Gino bounced with a self-satisfied chuckle "If you didn’t spend so much of your money here I’d kick you out right fuckin’ now.” </p><p>Khonjin stared him down, “Gino,” the coldness of his piercing glare was palpable, “I’m not in the mood for your bullshit. Just give me the goddamn pizza.”</p><p>“... I’ve got my eye on you, you prick.”</p><p>Gino waddled about-face to grab a whole large pepperoni pizza pie from the rack. Chef tittered anxiously, his eyes darting around the room, catching the glint of the cheap fluorescent lights reflecting off of Gino’s greased dome, which squatted on the shoulders of a sweaty, bloated potato. He leaned in to Khonjin, murmuring, “Gee, ha ha, he, uh... he’s one to talk, isn’t he, sweetie?” Khonjin gave a weak dismissive shrug.</p><p>Khonjin stared at the slice Gino put on the plate in front of him. The man was right, this pizza was the fucking worst, but for some reason he still felt like he needed it. He’d been eating a lot of strange things lately. He wasn’t too thrilled about it, and neither was his cat. </p><p>For the past few months, waking up every morning felt like complete Hell. And everything got to him, everything set him off now, even more than usual. He tried tormenting Gino as his good-old reliable pick-me-up, but he just didn’t have the energy anymore. He only came to this place anymore because he felt like he needed to be somewhere familiar and out of the loneliness of his house, and, while he wouldn’t admit it to himself at first, sate his bizarre craving for this garbage pizza.</p><p>Khonjin had been so used to having everything figured out, having under his thumb, and this disruption irked him to no end. Of all things to lose a grip on, it had to be himself. He let out a frustrated sigh, bringing the slice to his mouth and taking a bite. He occupied himself with thought as he chewed.</p><p>He was always tired. Always so hungry. It was starting to show, too. His clothing was pulled tight around his midriff, the buttons of his dress shirt seeming they would give at any moment, and his belly just starting to peek from underneath. He did feel disgusting. A disgusting fat fuck scarfing down greasy trash. On the off chance any other customers showed up, he could swear he could feel them staring. Sure, get a good look. Front row seats to the freak show. He never used to give a shit what anyone thought about or said to him, especially not Gino, but somehow everything was getting to him now, not that he would ever tip Gino or Spag— or anyone— off to that.</p><p>Yeah, at least Spagger was there. He was such a great guy. So sweet. So dependable. So jacked out of his brains and smokin’ hot. God, he was crazy about that man. He could just— he could cry. God, what was wrong with him? Was he depressed or someth—</p><p>He felt... that something… in his bulging stomach. Sure, the pizza was awful, but there was no way it had come alive. So was it some kind of muscle spasm? Gas? Ah, there it was again. No, this was something completely different. </p><p>Oh, God.</p><p>He froze in place with shock as pizza splatted back onto the plate. It had to be. He could just feel it. It was the only explanation. Every square inch of his body began to tremble with white hot rage, and panic.</p><p>He bounded out of his seat and out the door, leaving his food behind and nearly knocking over another customer in the process, shouting, "It's been real, Gay, but I gotta go home, I think left the oven on!" Gino yelled after him, “Hey, fuck you! This is goin’ in the trash!” Spag jumped up and gave chase, but froze just outside the door, watching Khonjin bolt off.</p><p>Shit, Khonjin doesn't own an oven.</p><p>————</p><p>Pregnancy tests lining the drug store shelf. Aisle four. Family planning section. </p><p>Seeing those idyllic, happy women on those boxes made his stomach turn. He grabbed the nearest one and turned the woman's smiling face away and turned himself toward the checkout.</p><p>The cashier was really starting to piss him off. He could practically feel the young man breathing down his neck. That must've been why he could hardly keep his hands steady as he placed the package on the checkout counter.<br/>
“Quit your staring at me.”<br/>
“Alright, sir."<br/>
“That’s fucking right.”</p><p>The rest was a blur, but he found himself sitting on the toilet in his ungodly green home. Why was it so green? God, it made him sick. He didn’t know why he even bothered taking the stupid test. He could already feel that thing squirming inside him. Maybe this was because he was all worked up, but it was upsetting him even more. He had to break the feedback loop, try and calm down. He had to think.</p><p>Khonjin had all the permanent effects of testosterone therapy he really wanted: dropped voice, facial hair, a little phallus of his very own, and that’s all he really needed to feel comfortable in the world and in his own skin. He really didn’t give a fuck if it wasn’t exactly up to a conventional standard; the only standard he had was himself, and “himself” was kind of… nothing? Anyway, he had wanted to see if he preferred to put up with monthly menstruation over weekly needles. He really hated them that much. It didn't seem fair that he had to stick himself every week. Besides, his cycles were pretty mild.</p><p>He at least wanted to know how he would feel returning to his natural endocrine system now, whether he would decide to stay that way or not. He did know he probably wouldn’t be as horny as he’d gotten accustomed to, so he made sure to have plenty of unprotected sex while he could still enjoy that. He really didn’t think he’d been weaning off of the therapy long enough to start ovulating again, especially since he hadn't had any periods yet. </p><p>But after the time was up, he checked the test. Positive, of course.</p><p>Apparently, he had been dead wrong.</p><p>He sat on his living room couch, staring at the test and biting at his nails through his white gloves. Why was he wearing gloves? They were so tight on him. Everything was so tight and stuffy. Why did he always wear so many layers? Why was it so hot in there? Why were the walls closing in? He never noticed before how bright it was in this room. Why was it so bright?</p><p>Then, the phone rang. He snatched it from the end table.</p><p>“Sweetie, what happened at the pizzeria? What’s going on? I’m worried about you.”</p><p>Spag's voice was so fucking grating.</p><p>“What are you calling me for when you could just get over here?!”</p><p>Yikes, that didn't come out right.</p><p>“You looked like you might need some space”</p><p>He was the father— the other father, anyway. He needed a little help figuring out what to do about the little parasite. Khonjin took a deep breath, in and out.</p><p>"Just come over, please. You need to be here."</p><p>He hung up the phone, placed his other hand on his belly, and watched it rise and fall with another sigh. Yep, everything was about to get so fucked up. God damn it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Complements to the Chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Khonjin tells his baby daddy the good news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty short. While writing, this was a necessary part of the story but still too self-contained a scene to be a part of another chapter. It also has a change in tone, but that won't stay for the rest of the fic. I just felt it was unavoidable for the scenario. So it's a good chapter if you like angst.</p><p>Writing this type of fic is messing with my head in ways I didn't expect. I will have to stop being so obsessive about it and I will have to be more conscientious if I decide to do anything like this in the future. But rest assured, I leave nothing unfinished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within minutes, Khonjin heard a knock at the door. That was fast. Good, that was the least he could do. He lifted himself off the couch and opended the front door.</p><p>Peering up at the towering pale face now standing sheepishly in his doorway, he could feel his fist tighten. Spag really thought he had the right to be nervous right now? What a fucking bitch. He ought to punch him in his stupid head. Ought to kick those shaky knees to send him to the ground and give him a thorough pounding. Chef wouldn't be making that dumb face with a knuckle sandwich lodged in his teeth.</p><p>But Khonjin took a breath in, relaxed his shoulders and loosened his fists on the exhale. He feigned a smile. "Please, come in," as he stepped aside and allowed Spag to shuffle past into the living room, where he stood paralyzed. Khonjin couldn't help but slam the door behind him, causing his guest to jump with a small yelp. Khonjin addressed him through gritted teeth. </p><p>"Look at me." </p><p>Shivering, Spag turned his head. Khonjin continued, "Take a good look. What do you see?"</p><p>Spag's brow furrowed quizzically as he racked his brain for the right answer, and spoke, "I see… my very handsome boyfriend whom I love very much?" Khonjin shouted, "Wrong answer, you idiot! Try again!" Gay Spaghetti took a moment before he spoke again, "Oooohh, you mean the weight, darling? Ah I didn't notice. R-really though I don't mind it! If you're wanting me to help you with a regimen, I—" Khonjin cut him off, screaming, "COWARD! YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT COWARD! FUCK YOU!"</p><p>Fuck it. He couldn't be angry anymore. He was just wiped out. He shut his eyes and sighed, posture loosened, his head bobbed sideways in exhaustion. He conceded, "Look, you got me pregnant, alright? What do I do now?"</p><p>He was not met with a response. After a moment of waiting, he broke the silence, "What, you really couldn't tell?" then opened his eyes to see what Spag was doing. He stood there perfectly still and stared at him with his jaw hanging open. Another stupid look. Not what he needed. </p><p>What followed was the most grating sound possible to produce from a grown man's mouth. It was reminiscent of girls at a sleepover party squealing over their favorite teen boy heartthrob. Khonjin covered his ears, letting out a, "Oh, Jesus Christ!" Spaghetti stuttered out, "Are you sure? Are you really sure?! I was so worried about you but I didn't want to say anything, I—"  Spag was excited, but at the same time, nervous and afraid. It was a truly odd mix of emotions but Khonjin was well-attuned to his partner's high-strung emotions by now. However it didn't make them any less tiring at a time like this.</p><p>Spag saw his partner slouched and defeated, brows pinched together signaling a headache, and he finally read the room. His energy deflated. "Oh, honey," he began, "it'll be alright. Let's go together, take the bus to the emergency room, have the doctors check you out, then we'll go from there one step at a time, O.K.?" Khonjin sighed as he pulled his smartphone from his pocket, "Yeah. Alright. I'll check the routes today."</p><p>As Khonjin navigated through webpages on his screen, Gay began, "Ah… so, um… you aren't too happy about this, are you?" Without looking up from his screen, Khonjin scoffed, "Ya fucking think? Yeah I'm totally thrilled, what about you?" Spag replied, "Well, um… it's… whatever you think is best… it's your body. It's a big commitment and… terminating is definitely the best idea. It's definitely what we want. But whatever you decide to do, I'll be happy. It's no big deal." Khonjin peeked up from his phone to see Spag forcing a pathetic smile, and he was really trying, but his eyes gave it away so easily. He scoffed again. "Whatever," Khonjin replied, "let's just go."</p><p>The walk to the bus stop was a blur. If he could focus on moving forward, Khonjin could blur it out so he wouldn't have to think about being a pregnant man out in public. The bus ride felt like an eternity. Now that he wasn't so amped up and with nothing to distract him, he could feel more going on with his body than rage. He finally noticed all the kicking in his belly. </p><p>Of course he was pregnant. It all seemed so obvious now. This feeling would have disturbed him greatly, but in that moment he was just too tired to care. He allowed his eyelids to fall shut. It didn't matter. That wouldn't do anything. In a bus full of people, he had never felt so alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>